In the field of communications, efficient management of station energy consumption has always been an urgent problem to be solved by each operator. Currently, for energy consumption management of each station, usually energy consumption values of the stations are presented to a user through a method using a list, and the user manually performs selection and classification or further energy consumption management on the energy consumption values of the stations. Such an energy consumption management method is relatively low in efficiency; an impression of an energy consumption state of each station is not intuitive; an overall energy consumption condition of a whole area covered by stations cannot be perceived intuitively either: and energy consumption management efficiency of the whole station is relatively low.